Total Drama Ninjago
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: Firetail hosts Total Drama Ninjago! The game of embarrassment for 1,000 dollars! Includes OC'S which obviously won't win. :3
1. Chapter 1

Firetail: This is... TOTAL DRAMA NINJAGO! The show JUST like total drama island, but with Ninjago characters! I'm your fellow dragon/lion, host of that last dare show. This one is JUST like the dare show, but it's all their fault of getting embarrassed. Plus, I have my fellow friends to help me out. I even have a chef~

Hebinoshi: (growls)

Firetail: hehe lets just take time to introduce everyone...he's a large anacondrai...black with red tummy X3 and 2 huge spikes on his head and the little nose spike, and then the four on the tail and-

Hebinoshi: (growls)

Firetail: ah, yes ahem... I have a shark... He's shark in a top hat!  
Or Siath for short...

Siath: I do say!

Firetail: what a lovely top hat~

Siath: why thank you!

Firetail: and then we have dragonstar... Grey Tom cat, blue dragon wings and tail spade...his use is to test things and stuff.

Dragonstar: Oh my gosh... Why me?

Firetail: you're smart and buff. And then my other test dummy is... Yoru. Just because I don't have a small stupid character... He's from Shhgo Chara...

Yoru: :/

Firetail: Then I have a Catosaurous...

Catosaurous: RAAAAWR

Firetail: he's a gorgeous fat creature of my creation... SO OKAY CONTESTANT TIME!  
Here's the list

Kai  
Jay  
Zane  
Cole  
Wu  
Garmadon  
Lloyd  
Chokun  
Skales  
Slither  
Dareth  
Rin

Slither is actually my OC, but she's like... Super stupid and has no chance at all of winning. She's a hypnobrai...(No for real you know my oc won't win XD )  
So is Rin, the Constrictai. I added her because of more chapters..:

Slither: OUO

Rin: I hate you.

Firetail: now, first lets divide the teams. I'll make sure to put people that hate each other in teams.

Blue dragons:  
Kai  
Zane  
Garmadon  
Chokun  
Slither  
Dareth

Pink unicorns:  
Wu  
Cole  
Jay  
Skales  
Lloyd  
Rin

Cole: PINK UNICORNS?!

Firetail: (giggles) blue dragons, pink unicorns, works right?

Everyone: :|

Firetail: first challenge... SINGING!

Everyone: ugh...

Firetail: I dare you to guess the song...if anyone guesses they get a gummy worm!

Garmadon: Berzerk by Eminem! Safe and sound by capital cities! I need your love by Calvin Harris! Summertime sadness by Lana Del Rey!

Firetail: Those are all song I like...

Garmadon: I know OUO

Firetail: ANYONE ELSE?

Jay: Diamonds by Rihanna :3

Firetail: bruh, that's old...

Kai: DON'T DROP THAT THUNTHATHUN!

Firetail:...I'm just gonna say it now.  
We can't stop by Miley Cyrus.

Everyone: I HATE YOUUU

Firetail: I've always hated Miley...and Hannah. I like Miley's new song, I just hate what she did to herself with the twerking and stuff.

Cole: we don't have to do that do we?

Jay: I'm a twerk team captain.

Everyone: O-O

Jay: OuO

Firetail: so, teams have to pick the singer.

Garmadon: okay I think we should go with Zane.

Slither: what? It's a girl's role!

Garmadon: doesn't mean some skinny boy can't sing it.

Zane: ._.

Slither: I vote Dareth then!

Garmadon: WHY?

Kai: I vote Dareth too.

Garmadon: you guys are stupid.

Firetail: this team done picking?

Garmadon: no we are not do-

Slither: We vote Dareth!

Garmadon: NO WE DON-

Firetail: Dareth it is!

Garmadon: /)_-

Zane: I didn't vote...

Firetail: eh. Other team chose Rin.

Garmadon: see guys? They chose a freaking DJ! No fair...

Firetail: would you like to change your singer? You can only do that one time.

Garmadon: YES WE WOULD WE WANNA CHANGE TO-

Slither: GARMY! OuO

Garmadon: what!? NO NO NO-

Firetail: Garmy it is!

Garmadon: SLITHER!  
STOP INTERRUPTING ME!

Slither: hueheueheheh :3

Firetail: (starts playing the song)

Garmadon: uh...(gulps)

Rin: (singing along to the song)

Pink Unicorns: OUO GO RIIINNN

Garmadon: (starts singing too)

Slither: :D

Zane: at least you didn't choose me...

Slither: I COULD HAVE!

Zane: Ignorant...life form...

Firetail: TIME FOR ME TO BE SIMON COWELL!

Everyone: ughhhh!

Firetail: (goes to Rin) That was RUBBISH I would use your singing as TORTURE to ENEMIES!  
I RATHER LISTEN TO BRUNO MARS OVER AND OVER! (I just hear his songs a lot... And... It now drives me crazy)

Pink unicorns: but she's a DJ!

Firetail: I liked garmadon better.

Pink unicorns: BUT THIS GIRL IS BLTH DJ AND YOUR OC!

Rin: I will tear open your neck and feast on your vocal chords.

Firetail: I made my oc a pain in the butt and she's good at rapping, not singing.

Rin: :/

Garmadon: so we won?!

Firetail: yup

Blue dragon: .0. YAAAAAYY

Pink unicorns: I hate you :(

Chokun: (nomming ham sandwich) are we even starting?

Garmadon: it ended.

Chokun: Started from the bottom. NOW WE'RE HERE!

Garmadon: ugh. I hate everyone here.

Zane: (sighs)

Firetail: you guys get the nice cabin!...

Blue dragon: OUO YIS

Firetail: Hebinoshi is fixing it up.

Hebinoshi: (hammering a nail in the wall) ugh... I hate EVERYBODY... (Hammers the actual wall and the cabin tumbles down)

Blue dragons: TT-TT

Firetail: I guess... You guys sleep with me...

Blue dragon: urrrghhh...

Firetail: no one was voted off this episode!

Everyone: YIS AAAA

Firetail: See you next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...I don't have time for this...

Aftermath~

Firetail: (derping on le internets) ugh... Garmadon! QUIET DOWN!

Garmadon: (snoring loudly, but then wakes up) huh?

Firetail: you were snoring too loud.

Garmadon: I didn't know...!

Firetail: (throws a pillow at him)

Garmadon: IT'S ON! :D (licks up the pillow and starts hitting Firetail with it)

Firetail: ow! Hey, stop that, GRUMPY CAT!

Garmadon: don't bring that name back!

Hebinoshi: (staying awake, watching as the Pink unicorns sleep)

Lloyd: (wakes up and walked to the bathroom door)

Hebinoshi: (growls loudly)

Lloyd: wha?! Oh, hi...Chef Hebinkshi, sir.. I-I-I was just going to go to the bathroom...

Hebinoshi: (in his deep voice) I'm not allowed to let you go.

Lloyd: why not?

Hebinoshi: (he sounds like Mr. Gus XD) You have to go outside.

Lloyd: WHY?

Hebinoshi: you got the worse cabin, which means no bathroom.

Lloyd: but... It has one.

Hebinoshi: (goes in the bathroom and breaks everything in there, then comes out)

Lloyd: I'll wait...


	2. Chapter 2

( PLEASE...DO NOT...ADVERTISE...FANFICTIONS ON MY REVIEWS...I AM NOT GOING TO READ THEM...thank you :3)

Firetail: Last time on total drama ninjago...Garmadon sang We can't stop better than anyone else. Awkward? So...Who will get voted off today? Is Garmy going to sing more? When will Chokun stop eating a ham sandwich? Is Jay REALLY a twerk team captain? Find out answers to only one of these questions RIGHT now, on TOTAL...DRAMA...NINJAGO!

~with Blue Dragons~

Garmadon: (has bowl of water) heehee...

Dareth: (wakes up) Garmadon? What are you doing?!

Garmadon: (drops it) HUH?

Dareth: ._.

Garmadon: I was going to prank Zane...

Dareth: oh...

Zane: (wakes up) What...?

Slither: AWAKE NESSS

Garmadon: (growls)

Kai: UH WAT?

Chokun: HALLO

Garmadon: Great...you're all awake...

~Pink Unicorns~

Lloyd: (sneaks his phone out) hm...hmmmhmm...

Hebinoshi: (takes it and eats it)

Lloyd: U.U

Hebinoshi: no electronics on the island.

Lloyd: i wanna see daddeh!

Hebinoshi: Later.

Lloyd: TT-TT

Cole: (slowly gets up) i hate you...

Lloyd: ME?

Cole: everyone...

~firetail...~

Firetail: Ahh~~ Sugo Charas!

Kiseki and Yoru: =.=

Dragonstar: HEY LET'S START!

Firetail: It's so early...

Dragonstar:... U.U

Firetail: (turns on the intercom and plays loud party music)

Everyone: WAAH! .O.

Firetail: CHALLENGE STARTS NOW OKAY? OKAY. NOW...HURRRYYYY!

Everyone: (walks out) what...

Firetail: Now...YOU ALL MUST...CHOOSE ONE PERSON...

Everyone: for what?

Firetail: secret.

Everyone: .

Garmadon: so...who do we choose...?

Slither: ZEIN

Zane: No...Slither...

All: YEAH

Slither: hmph...

Cole: UM SENSEI WUUS

Wu: :D

Jay: NEIN ME

Cole: fine..

Wu: :U

Firetail: Ya'll have to find...these shugo charas... (shows yoru and kiseki)

Slither and Jay: wha?

Yoru and Kiseki: (fly off)

Slither and Jay: BUT WE COULD BE TIED!

Firetail: first to find one, wins.

Slither and Jay: OKAY!

Firetail: GO

Slither and Jay: (run off)

Sltiher: were could he be...or...I think that royal one was a girl...hm...(looks under a rock)

Jay: hm...(walks around)

Slither: (trips) ah! What's that!?

Catosaurous: RAWR! (Chases her)

Slither: WAAAHH! (runs around)

Jay: (sees it) WOAH WAUTT

Slither: It's...a...cat dragon thing!

Both: TToTT

Jay: (holds up Kiseki) I FOUND A THING!

Slither: SUGAR CHANGA!

Firetail: JAY WINS!...AND IT'S NOT SUGAR CHANGA! SHUGO CHARAAAA!

Jay: :D

Garmadon: Thanks slither...helping us loose..

Slither: I WANTED ZANE TO GO!

Zane: (squeaks then runs)

Firetail: So...Vote off time!

Garmadon: Zane. He chose slither...

Slither: garmadon! he's a meanie!

Chokun: (eating ham sandwich)

Zane: Garmadon.

Kai: Slither.

Dareth: slither.

~later~

Firetail: So...Each person who stays...gets nothing.

everyone: :I

Firetail: So...our losing competitor is...Slither.

Slither: WHAT?

Firetail: So long...oc... (puts her on Dragonstar's back)

Dragonstar: ugh... (flies away with slither)

Firetail: Bye! See you next time on...TOTAL...DRAMA...NINJAGO!

Kiseki: I DON'T BELONG HERE!


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION!**

**TOTAL DRAMA NINJAGO IS ON HOLD.**

**THANK YOU~**

**Ps, series isn't getting enough attention, may delete...**


End file.
